Only a Dream
by Yaoifan101
Summary: What if Reid hadn't really died in the last episode? What if it was all really a dream? Yaoi LuRe Reid/Luke warning; Comforting Reid and Vulnerable Luke! PLEASE REVIEW! T to be safe


Luke stared down at Reid's beaten up face in horror. Tears flooded his vision as he gently placed his hand on Reid's face.

"You said you loved me, so please don't die," he pleaded leaning down and pressing his lips against his.

_Beeeeeeep_

Luke widened his eyes picking his head up hurriedly. He felt panic surging through him as the doctors began crowding around Reid once more. His knee's felt weak suddenly as the realization of what that beep meant hit him.

His legs buckled; losing his footing, he stumbled backwards. He felt his heart pounding in his ears, tears poured down his face. His face was horrified as he watched the staff trying to save Reid.

Luke shut his eyes pressing his hand against his mouth as sobs emitted him.

It was all a blur of sounds and colors. Panicked voices, crying, and the flatline.

Luke's vision grew black only allowing the sounds to penetrate his senses. His cries burned his throat and his tears stung at his eyes. His legs buckled again bringing him down to his knee's. His body shook and quaked.

His hand was pressed flat against the ground, attempting to keep his body from falling. But appeared to be threatening to give under his weight. One hand remained pressed against his mouth; though it did little to stifle his cries.

The sounds began invading Luke's senses once again. Assaulting his ears with the sound of the doctors shouting, his own agonized cries, the grave flatline.

Luke felt his arm begin to give under him, and he felt the unfamiliar sensation of falling. Though his body didn't seem to hit anything, his body wouldn't react. He only sobbed louder his cries began drowning out all the other sounds in the room.

He felt like he was slipping.

It was hard to hear anything anymore, expect for his own cries and the blurred sounds of the flatline and the various doctors. Luke felt like his body was falling, like his consciousness was fading from him.

There was a voice though, one that seemed to ring clear through the disastrous ones in his head.

And it called to him.

"_Luke...Luke...Luke"_

Luke heard his name being called over the other sounds. But the slipping feeling only continued until he felt like he wasn't holding onto anything anymore. But the voice didn't slip from him, it grew louder...and louder.

"_Luke...Luke."_

_..._

Large brown eyes slowly began to open. And were greeted with the blurred image of a room. Luke drew in a soft breath his thoughts were slowed. His brain seemed to snap to life when a familiar voice entered his ears.

"Luke,"

Luke's eyes shot open, memories and images of the prior event racing back to him at full force. Reid's face, the flatline, the cries, the doctors, the falling, the voice, everything. A gasp tore through Luke's throat; as he sat bolt upright.

His head snapping to the side of the bed he was in. His eyes grew wide.

"Reid!" he cried out.

The red head was looking down at Luke with a look between confusion and concern. He stepped a little closer to the bed where Luke was sitting.

"Luke, are you okay?" he asked. Wondering why the boy looked so horrified.

Luke felt his heart skip several beats while it began racing and pounding in his ears again. He didn't know what was happening, he couldn't believe it, it didn't make sense. Reid was standing before him right now, but he was dead.

Tears filled his eyes rapidly and began falling down his face. He wrapped his arms around Reid holding onto him in fear that this was all in his head. Reid's eyes widened in surprise when the blonde hugged him.

His arms instinctively held the boy against him though. One arm went around his waist while the other came up to cradle the back of his head. The boy sobbed almost hysterically against his chest.

"Luke, what the hell's gotten into you?" he asked taken aback by the boys sudden behavior. Luke didn't answer him though, he was only greeted with more sobbing. His trembling fingers clutched desperately to the back of his lab coat.

Reid frowned still dumbfounded as to why Luke was being so hysterical. He hesitated a moment before he began rubbing the younger boys back gently.

"Luke what's wrong with you?" he asked quietly. Luke hiccuped slightly as he opened his mouth.

"Y-You died," he sobbed. His voice shook with fear and it came out sounding hoarse from the way his throat was tightening. Reid looked down at the blonde incredulously.

"What?" he asked.

Luke's body shuddered against him, as he attempted to tighten his grip on the older boy, even though he couldn't hold him any tighter then he already was.

"Y-You died, you g-got hit by a t-train. You were d-dead I-I saw you!" he choked his body shook more in the surgeon's arms.

"Luke what are you talking about?" Reid asked furrowing his brows.

Luke shut his eyes tighter, "Y-You went to get C-Chris's heart. B-But your c-car got stuck-" he gasped out and began coughing slightly and hiccuping. Reid started rubbing his back again while gently stroking the boys hair in an attempt to calm him down. "It got s-stuck on the train tracks, a-and and you couldn't get your belt off, and the car wouldn't move and you didn't get out of the way in time-!"

Reid quickly stopped the hysteric blonde, "Okay okay shhh shh," he said softly. Seeing that the way Luke was sputtering was only making him act worse. He heard the boy break down into a fit of sobs and whimpers again, he gently pressed his head back against his shoulder.

Reid felt slightly lost on what to do, so he attempted to turn off his brain so that for once he could let his heart give him some advice instead.

He rested his chin on the top of Luke's head, "Luke..it's okay." he said quietly. "Nothing happened..I'm fine." he assured. Luke tried to pick his head up again, "But you weren't fine! You were dead I-I saw you!" he sobbed out. Trying to lift his head up but Reid kept his head placed firmly down.

"No, Luke, you didn't...I'm not dead, nothing happened." he told him trying to convince him. Reid heard Luke fold back into sobbing again. "Shhh," Reid whispered "It's okay Luke, it's alright," he cooed gently trying to soothe the blonde. He continued to comfort him until he heard the sobs dulling down a little.

"...It sounds like you must have had some nightmare," Reid noted silently. He felt the blonde stir in his arms again and loosened his grip on him slightly allowing him to lift his head up. Reddened brown eyes meeting blue.

"..Nightmare?" he asked in a shaky voice. His eyes were still glimmering with unshed tears. Reid carefully ushered the boy to sit back on the hospital bed. Luke whimpered when Reid let go of him. Reid frowned and sat on the side of the bed next to Luke.

"Luke," he said carefully. Lifting one of his hands so he could run his fingers through the boys hair. And then realized that Luke was still trembling. "I did go to get Chris's heart."

Reid could feel the shaking in his frame increase when he said this, his brown eyes flooding with fear once more. Reid lowered his hand from the boys head and wrapped it around his waist; pulling him closer.

"After I left..I was on my way there when Bob Hughes called me," he explained Luke's brows knitted together in confusion. "He told me that you..had a mishap when you were walking back into the hospital. He said that you, had bumped into someone or something, I don't really remember." he admitted.

He paused taking a chance to look at Luke's face again. The boy had no clue what he was talking about. He began rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"But, he said you bumped into something and that you fell and..banged your head. He said that you passed out, so they took you into one of the hospital rooms, to make sure you didn't have a concussion or anything."

"So," Reid drew in a breath before continuing again, "After that, I made my way to the hospital, I got Chris's heart and drove back here, while probably breaking several speed limits and running a number of red lights." he added. "And I brought them his heart, and they started the surgery right after that."

Luke hiccuped slightly stray tears trailing down his face, "I..I don't get it," he said. Reid sighed brushing a few strands of Luke's hair from his eyes. "Well, after I dropped off the heart and dealt with Bob, I asked about you."

"Bob said that you didn't have any serious medical condition or anything, but that you were still unconscious. So I came in here to wait for you to wake back up. After an hour you started moaning and groaning a lot." he said distantly.

His eyes looking over the blonde's face, "So naturally I tried waking you up."

"But..y-you...you didn't come back," Luke said silently. "Y-You got hit by the train, a-and and you never got Chris's heart, and you died on that table." he said feeling tears starting to prickle in his eyes again.

"Luke," Reid interjected and placed his hands on both sides of Luke's face forcing his eyes to meet his own. "None of that happened...it was only a bad dream," he explained. Luke's brows furrowed together, staring disbelievingly at the doctor.

"When you banged your head and passed out...you must have..had a nightmare. That I didn't get Chris's heart and that instead I was killed trying to get it." Reid gently brushed his thumb over Luke's cheek wiping off the streak of tears. "But that's all it was Luke...a nightmare."

Luke stared at Reid unable to get the picture of Reid laying there on that table out of his head.

"But...it was so real...you were dead. You..you were gone." he stressed. Reid lowered his hands from the younger boys face; however, he didn't break his gaze with him.

"But it wasn't real. Chris got his heart, I didn't die. I'm not gone...I'm right here."

Luke looked down at his lap still finding it hard to grasp that all that had just been one bad dream. He felt innerly relieved since during it he had wished so badly that it was just a dream. But still felt shaken up from it.

"You weren't though, I remember; you flatlined and the doctors were trying to save you, but nothing-" Luke felt his words die in his throat when Reid grabbed his head again forcing him to look at him.

"Luke, I'm. right. here." he said slowly but firmly as well. As to make sure that Luke understood what he was saying. Luke swallowed a lump that seemed to have formed in his throat and let his eyes run over the doctors face.

He leaned forward almost cautiously, Reid looked at him, Luke's lips trembled almost. Reid leaned forward and pressed his lips against the blondes. Who's eyes fluttered closed, Luke felt a deep relief wash over him feeling the doctors lips pressed against his, he wrapped his arms around Reid's neck.

Encouraging him to deepen the kiss.

And Reid happily obliged, his tongue swiping over the blonde's lips asking for entrance that Luke eagerly granted. A soft moan emitted Luke's abused throat, he felt the surgeons hand come to rest on the back of his neck while the other was placed on Luke's hip.

At that moment Luke could feel the horrible images of his dream being washed away. Being erased from his mind.

Reid finally leaned back from the kiss, due to a lack of air for both of them. He smiled slightly at the flushed look on his lovers face when he pulled back. "And I don't plan on going anywhere."

Luke felt himself relaxing finally. He looked back at Reid when he heard the doctor sigh.

"However, I probably should make sure everything else is okay, so you should try and go to sleep." he said preparing to stand up from his spot on the bed.

He halted when he felt a pull around his waist and glanced back down at Luke. Who was staring back up at him with his arms wrapped around his waist; effectively preventing him from standing up.

Reid sighed looking back at the young blonde and allowed himself to sit back down.

"Your not going to let me leave are you?" he inquired already knowing the answer. Luke curtly shook his head in response. "Alright fine, I'll wait till you fall asleep." he said in defeat.

Luke only nodded and laid back down but found himself unable to close his eyes. Reid sensing the boys discomfort began to comb through the blonde's hair.

"What is it?"

"..I don't want to fall asleep. I'm...afraid if I do...that dream will come back."

Reid felt a frown cross his face.

"Alright, as unprofessional as this is, I'll do it anyways," he said aloud earning a questioning look from Luke. He blinked in surprise when Reid reorganized himself on the bed so he could lay down on it.

Luke immediately snuggled closer to the other nuzzling his head into the crook of Reid's neck. Reid rested his chin on the others head; while he moved his arm to wrap around the blonde's shoulders, the same hand began combing through the boys hair. Attempting to push down the strands that were messy with stress from his previous scare.

He felt slightly relieved hearing Luke sigh gently at least showing that he was starting to calm down again. Luke began to feel soothed by the reassuring feeling of Reid's chest rising and falling and the sound of his heart beating.

He could feel himself getting heavier and heavier as he grew more relaxed in the warm embrace. His eyes began to sink lower; sleep welcoming him. Luke nuzzled against Reid's neck again earning a soft sound from the surgeon.

"Reid?" Luke asked quietly. Reid, who also appeared to have been rather relaxed in the embrace, glanced down at Luke. "Hm?" he hummed. Luke willed his eyes to stay open just a few moments longer.

"...Promise me that I won't wake up from all of this," he pleaded silently.

Reid was silent for a few moments his fingers momentarily stilling in the others hair, before he smiled softly and began petting his hair once more.

"I promise," he replied and then placed a kiss on the top of Luke's head. Luke sighed in contentment and allowed his eyes to close finally and sleep to claim him. Reid smiled seeing this and rested his chin back on Luke's head.

"...It was only a dream.."

END

_**I wrote this awhile ago but never finished the ending and i did! Yays this is what i hoped wished and prayed! Would have happened in the original series! WHYYY WHYY ATWT WRITERS! I TRUSTED YOU! Lol well enough of my mental breakdown, i really liked writing this and i hope you guys like it! Quite frankly I think this is a MUCH! better version of what happened and in my head reid **__**never**__** died. **__**EVER!**__** Lol so instead i thought wouldn't it be wonderful if it was a dream and thus THE FANFIC WAS BORN DUN DADA! lol I'm so stupid. Well whatever anyways just wanted to finally post this fic and I hope you guys like it. Oh and P.S guys a person commented on my stories and told me i should post on LJ or this LRO website. So i gave in and posted Crush on the LRO website and i am now a member! Yay so guys its a website dedicated to luke and reid ...it's paradise. And unlike other LuRe fansites i've seen this one is very good! It's as good as the famous Nuke fansite! So check it out! .com/LukeandReid/index/ - that's the site I'll post some stuff there too probably! Oh and REVIEW!**_


End file.
